convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Torch
The Torch is a sandbox event that is considered canonical to the Convergence Series Universe. The events of the RP more-or-less take place after The War of the Universe ''up until the events of ''Civil War. It can be found here. Plot It was a humid and lonely world. Far away from any space lane, so remote as to be uncharted on any conventional map, it was almost inconceivable that anyone would be here. Yet life there was, as three heavy power armored figures marched into the night, the ground shaking beneath their feet. The winds howled like lonely ghosts singing their death dirge and the only light came from the spotlights activated in the front. But nothing yet emerged from the darkness, at least nothing that would reveal itself as a danger. For the foremost pilot in the lead, he almost wished there was. That would have been straightforward enough and on the comm, static would briefly crackle before a voice called out. "Gold 1, you're drifting. Eyes front. Green 2, status report." "I got nothing sir. If anything is out there, fuck its sneaky. Excuse my french." The mech on the far right turned back and forth as it scanned the darkness, before a beeping sound suddenly put them all on high alert. Gold 1 in the lead would speak swiftly as he flipped the appropriate buttons. "Sir, motion sensor going wild. Switching to infra-red." "I copy Gold 1. When you find your targets, engage at will." As the world became awash in shades of heat, Gold 1 grinned as he saw the following reflected in his sensors. Re-directing his weapons he called out. "Contact! South-by-southwest, fifteen meters distant! Engaging now!" With a roar of the gun, bullets sprayed out and hit their targets, followed by the other two as they marched in and unleashed all they got. Once the last target was crushed, the arena was suddenly flooded in spotlights, revealing high concrete walls and slowly, spinning target bots impacted by rubber bullets as a voice said through the comm, crisp and clear. "Good work gentlemen--" A distinct cough from the comm of Green 2 had the new voice amend with amusement. "--And lady. You managed to beat your prior mech record. Go celebrate." Dawn was coming and as the sun rose upon the arena, from the monitoring box, the Dark Elf clad in a professional looking lab coat stroked the head of her raven familiar which chose this moment to take flight, rising upward with lazy flaps as it took in the entire base. Four arenas for wartime exercises. A bio-dome on the outskirts. A small town devoid of people as live-fire teams recruited from every corner of the multiverse rushed through in their training exercises as armored paladins marched and cowed new recruits. The color of magic flourished opposite the base and the smoke of the Forge wafted as equipment and vehicles for use were made and run off the assembly line as ships landed and supplies were dropped off. Deeper beneath the earth and out of sight, laid the rest of the base and the gate below that served as both secret and direct conduit to the main body of the organization this place served. And as it landed on a flagpole, the banner of the cogs and sword flapped in the breeze, a testament to the power that made this place great. Welcome to the training encampment of the Coalition forces. Welcome to the Torch. Locations The Torch is located on the main continent of this world, widely believed by scientists and mages to be a prehistorical biosphere due to the presence of Dinosaurs and Ice Age mammalian species that can be found locally. On the whole, the predators tend to avoid the base as do the larger herbivores. The deeper you go out however, the more bold and dangerous the local wildlife is. Strange mutations, variant creatures and the presence of ruins dating to thousands of years old tell a conflicting story, but if this planet has any secrets left, it appears to be hidden deep. Perhaps you'll be the one to uncover them. Insofar as the Torch is concerned, there are the following. Outer Rim Deep jungle essentially, but still within Torch boundaries. A dirt path leads up to a lake with a waterfall, used for both recreation as well as swimming exercises. There are hidden weapon caches as well as sentries around this place as well, in the event that any enemy decides to use the cover of the jungle to infiltrate the Torch. The Wall Reinforced concrete emplacement, about thirty feet high and studded with electrified barbed wire and guard towers. The main line of defense for any invaders, with a walkway to patrol or to get gunners up and prepped. The Dropzone Landing area for ships and the first thing new recruits see when they're dropped off, before being hustled away for debriefing. Also connected to service elevators which lead to the Storerooms of the base. Serves also as the mechanics area, off to the side for easy access to vehicles. Quarters A block of four distinct sections. Sections are generally divided by duties, whether they be Sword, Cloak, Forge, Wand or Administration. However, members tend to be grouped together in a mixed manner, due to the fact that many recruits and members take on mixed duties. Generally, there are four members to a room, though rooms are spacious and contain their own toilets. Though rooms are generally co-ed, the adjacent showering blocks aren't. Recreation A block of wings used specifically for recreational purposes only. There is a botany wing, a lounge (containing pool and other assorted bar games), a gym, a pool, a barbershop, and a library. The library is largely a digital library, and the few physical books around are generally brought on by the crew. Canteen and Pub A large block where members flock to eat, or sometimes have a little fun. Though food is generally rationed specifically for Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner, small meals and snacks can be enjoyed without worry. The Coalition shares a points currency as well. Each members gets stipend of points which is increased depending on time spent on-duty as well as participation in team events. The Canteen and Pub offer a small free daily limit on snacks and drinks, so one can have a snack and/or drink with a friend without worrying about spending points. Meeting Room Not a particularly spectacular room. It's used largely for scheduled meetings, briefings/debriefings, and to hold important discussions. General lounging is not permitted here. Security Station and Armory The head of security and their staff can usually be here, as well as a heavy cache of weapons. Use of weapons for training purposes must be cleared with security. Weapons for on-duty missions are chosen and divided by security as well. Medbay and Research A medbay used for both off-duty and on-duty injuries, though on-duty injuries are generally separated and given priority due to the higher chance of serious injury. Within this same block is the research department, where both the occult and technology are researched. Biosphere A greenhouse specifically designed for multiversal plants. Some dangerous, others more benign. The Arena The de-facto physical training ground for the forces. Obstacle courses, a race track and more pervade this place and often, it sees the most traffic. A massive section of it is devoted to wargames as well as special exercises Command sees fit to impose. The Ruins About ten miles due east of the Torch lies a ruined city. For their own uses, the Torch has taken it for team live-ammo exercises mostly. Notable / Memorable Moments * The Nightmare Ark - ''A mission led by Lucifer Anghelscu, alongside Clare, Impulse and Silver Crow to investigate a space hulk, where an expedition before them had vanished mysteriously. There, they encounter Curt Connors, also known as the Lizard. * ''Unfinished Business - A mission led by Jeremiah Gottwald and Annie Leonhart, carried out by Jet Jaguar, Al Azif, Chibodee Crocket, Kurou Daijuuji, and Big Guy involving the recovery of the Arch Demon's remains to ensure they do not fall into the wrong hands. However, the group did not arrive in time and their mission was a failure. The Arch Demon's bones were made into an armor for a mecha controlled by G.O.D., who was being funded by the Shareholders. * Revolver Ocelot makes his debut to the Murder Series. * Deoxys, a Survivor from Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, returns as a Coalition recruit. * Nora Valkryie and Lie Ren, characters from the same RWBY world as the incarnations of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long that debuted in Monokuma Rising, make their debut as recruits. * Roman Torchwick makes his debut to the Murder Series, before going on to appear in Welcome to the Falls. * Crona, who also appears in Intertwined Paradoxes, appears here, warning Ocelot of the Sins that the Blood Institute is seeking, and pleading for him to look after Rinato Dormi. Trivia *Due to the nature of this RP, it could be considered a sequel to Coalition Headquarters. Category:Casual RPs Category:The Torch